The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Dracaena plant, botanically known as Dracaena deremensis, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Limelightxe2x80x99. The genus Dracaena is a member of the family Liliaceae.
Dracaena is a monocotyledonous tropical foliage plant which can be produced as a single or multi-stemmed plant for interior use or outdoors in shade in zones 9 or 10 only.
The new cultivar was selected by the inventor, Julio Gamboa Ceciliano, in Costa Rica on May 1, 1988. The cultivar was discovered as a naturally-occurring, branch mutation of Dracaena deremensis xe2x80x98Warneckiixe2x80x99 (unpatented).
xe2x80x98Limelightxe2x80x99 is characterized by producing an inconspicuous raceme inflorescence once annually in optimum growing conditions. The flower is borne at the apical meristem and emerges from the leaf whorl at the top of the plant. Roots of xe2x80x98Limelightxe2x80x99 are fibrous and aromatic with a distinct light orange color.
The new cultivar was first asexually propagated in Costa Rica on Jun. 1, 1988 by Julio Gamboa Ceciliano. Subsequent asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by tissue culture has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Limelightxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Bright, glossy, yellow-green foliage which darkens to light-green as it matures;
2. Slow growth rate;
3. Long-lasting lime/green color retention in low foot-candle situations.
xe2x80x98Limelightxe2x80x99 was grown in tropical lowlands in Costa Rica with day lengths of 12 to 13 hours and ambient temperatures of 65 to 85 degrees Fahrenheit. The light levels in lux were 30 K and the level of relative humidity was 80%.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Limelightxe2x80x99 is the cultivar xe2x80x98Janet Craigxe2x80x99 (unpatented). In comparison to xe2x80x98Janet Craigxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Limelightxe2x80x99 is similar in form and habit, but its foliage is bright, yellow-green in color which darkens to light-green as it matures. xe2x80x98Limelightxe2x80x99 also has a slower growth rate than xe2x80x98Janet Craigxe2x80x99.